There exists a client/server system in which data is saved in a database on a server, and the server searches or analyzes data and the like according to a request from a terminal. The terminal transmits a request called a query, and the server replies to the terminal with a response to the query.
The query may be, for example, a request to extract records matching a search condition, and sort the records on the basis of a specified sort condition. The server extracts records on the basis of the search condition, sorts the records on the basis of the sort condition, and transmits the result to the terminal.
As a client/server system, Patent Literature 1 discloses a batch processing system with a special technique of assigning category values to key values required to access a database. Consequently, sequential access becomes possible within the same block, enabling fast reads.